Walk in the Rain
The Other Side Story I Chio laid down two cards, then picked two of them up. '' '''Chio:' 2000 Belli. Mark: Call, raise you 3000. Chio: 'Feeling ambicious are we? ''Mark and Chio shared a wry grin, holding their cards close to their faces so that neither of them could pick up a tell. '''Mark: If you're nervous, you can always fold. Save me the trouble. Chio: '''Oh, I'm in. Call. '''Rinji: You sure about this, Chio? Rinji whispered from his side. Rinji: Remember, we need food, we don't need lobster and steak, though that would be a great bonus. Chio: Back off, tuna-breath, I know what I'm doing. Mark: I didn't know they allowed cats in this bar. You know, you could bet me that cat, I think my mates would like a crew mascot. Rinji gave him a glare at the comment, and decided to ignore it as stupid banter. Chio: '''Alright, you raised so you go first. '''Mark: Two pair, queens high. Chio: Well that's 5000 in the bag, three of a kind. Mark's expression took a nose dive at this, he scowled at Chio, no one could have that good of luck. What he didn't know was that it was not Chio's luck, it was Rinji's extreme senses that caught Mark off guard. When Mark was bluffing, Rinji would tap Chio on the leg one time, when Mark had a great hand, Rinji would tap his leg twice. Strangely enough, no one wanted to play a cat in poker. Mark: Son of a bitch... you're not walki-- Chio: Welp, it's been fun, but I'm gonna go get some eats, see you-- Mark: 'I'll see you in hell! ''Before Mark could even unholster his gun, Chio's leg came flying out of seemingly nowhere. His hands planted onto the table between them, and his legs spun around overhead and collided with Mark's cheek. Chio flipped down off of the table as Mark hit his head hard onto the ground, and Rinji cleaned off the table of chip, including Mark's leftover. '''Chio: '''Alright, lets find Usagi and get off this island, this will be enough to get us to the New World. '''Rinji: Mewhahahaha! Probably get us fat along the way. The two of them gathered their things and exited the tavern, Rinji not bothering to return his mug as he continued to sip his beer. Usagi: With that attentiveness, we're not going to last ten seconds in the New World. She stood, her back against the wall beside the door, arms crossed, and a baby carrot hanging from his lips. Chio: Yeah, thanks for the reassurance. We just happened to get more money for those stupid puzzles you like to put together. Before he knew it, she had already swiped the cash from Chio's pocket. Chio: '''Hey! '''Usagi: And that's 3000 you owe me. Chio took the rest of the money, glowering at Usagi with a dubious look. But that was when all of them noticed a peculiar fog overtaking the streets. It was dark, and the fog began to curl around at their ankles. '' '''Stanley: '''What is this? I can't move! ''From down the street, they heard a group of three men struggling as the fog seemed to affect them differently than the rest. Matsu: 'Agh!! My skin is burning! AAGGH!! ''All of them began to fall, and before too long, all of them were falling to the ground, and their bodies were completely engulfed in it. '' ''Rinji looked down the other side of the street to see a very skinny, dark figure standing in the middle of the road with three cloth bags, slightly twitching beside him. As the fog swept across the figure, he and his prisoners were completely gone, as was the fog. '''Rinji: ...ah hell. ---- Usagi: 'Thank you ''Usagi picked up the bag of food and carried it back to where the others were standing on the street corner. '''Chio: Slobbering Stanley Berno, Meaty Matsu, and Izan the Jabber, all of their bounties were 2000 belli or less. That makes no sense at all. Rinji: Indeed, what we saw yesterday was no normal bounty hunting technique. Why would someone of that potential hunt minnows when there are far bigger fish to fry? Usagi: Namely us. Chio threw away the bounty posters and started walking with the others. Chio: Well I wouldn't worry about it too bad, we're not going to be in this town much longer anyway, I mean it's not like we haven't been preparing for the New World for a very, very long time. Getting there is the hard part, really. Rinji: 'No, there are far worse things out there than a bumpy boat ride. I assure you of that. ''They started hearing a commotion from down the road, and they saw quite a few men running away from a group of marines waving their swords and guns. '''Usagi: '''Perhaps it is time that we make our escape. '''Chio: On my back Rinji! Rinji jumped onto Chio's back, and the fighter jumped straight up into the air, directly over the crowd of people, using his very powerful legs. He was closely followed by Usagi, who did not quite jump as far up, but was very dynamic and swift in her lunge. '' '''Marine: '''Hey! Those three are getting away! '''Petty Officer:' After them! They may know what happened to Mayor Affar! A group of marines break off from the main onslaught. Rinji: Ah damn, Chio! Operation Interference! Chio: Rankyaku! Chio Kaisen! Chio spiraled in the air, unleashing gigantic amounts of energy blades that struck several of the marines as they came forth, knocking many of them down and distracting the rest. Chio was prompt in catching up to the others. Usagi: It looks like they're going after the ships! Rinji: We need to move the Panno Marie! I don't like our current hiding spot. Hurry! They were not followed as they reached the outskirts of town, however, they did not let their guard down for a second as they reached the shores. There was a gulf that was a perfectly remote location and a great hidden territory. He just needed to get to the ship. But that was when they got to a large ditch where a river use to flow. Two marines popped out from the sides with gigantic bazookas on their shoulders. Kola: Kohohohoho! Catman Rinji! Bounty of 100 million. You will be my crown jewel for my promotion to Commander. I just need to make sure not to blow you up so badly that your body is not recognized. Rinji: Mewhahahaha! Thankfully I don't have any such limitations, so feel free to make as much of a mess as you'd like when I spill your blood. The two of them continued to grin at one another, the Catman obviously having the bigger of the eyes to glare. '' ''It was Usagi who made the first move. Usagi: Teisei! directly in front of one of the marines. Usagi pushed the bazooka straight for the Marine across the way, and pulled the trigger to blast the other away. She then sliced the bazooka in half and elbowed the Marine straight in the face, knocking him low. As this happened, Lieutenant Commander Kola kicked off of the ledge and dropped straight down toward Rinji as the Catman lunged toward him, his claws bared and ready. Walk in the Rain Part 2 Category:Stories Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Walk in the Rain Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side